


The Sun

by garfieldyard



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldyard/pseuds/garfieldyard
Summary: 写在前面：【好孩子不要进来】这是一篇大概两年前写的文……【现在看简直OOC的厉害【捂脸本来是发在轻博客的 现在渣浪关闭了轻博客 所以就把以前发在那边的文都搬过来吧……其实已经忘了当时写的“写在前面”是啥了……但我还记得这篇文是我听着老五的the sun写的OOC!OOC!OOC!





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：
> 
> 【好孩子不要进来】
> 
> 这是一篇大概两年前写的文……【现在看简直OOC的厉害【捂脸
> 
> 本来是发在轻博客的 现在渣浪关闭了轻博客 所以就把以前发在那边的文都搬过来吧…… 
> 
> 其实已经忘了当时写的“写在前面”是啥了……
> 
> 但我还记得这篇文是我听着老五的the sun写的
> 
> OOC!OOC!OOC!

*  
Blake从没想过Adam戴牛仔帽会这么性感。

尤其是只戴着牛仔帽的时候。

*

本来一切只是开始于某个初秋的下午，Adam扯开Blake家厨房的窗帘，迎着阳光眯着眼突然就弯起嘴角说，“Blake，你还没带我打过猎呢。”

于是两个人开着Blake的蓝色皮卡一路尘土飞扬到了田野里。检查好全身装备背好枪，Blake回过身，却被身后Adam满脸掩不住的紧张神色逗笑了。他向前走了两步，大手一拍Adam的左肩，咧开嘴揶揄道，“怎么，摇滚明星也会怕？”

Adam本来有些忐忑的情绪被Blake那双蓝色眸子中的调笑一激，立刻变成了混杂着无奈的不甘。他使劲翻了翻眼睛，一把接过Blake手中的猎枪，大步朝田野里走去。“你说的肯定不是我。”

Blake却好像早就预料到他会这么说似的，脸上的笑容半点没变，抓起车里的牛仔帽胡乱往头上一戴便跟了过去。他人高腿又长，没几步便追上了故意不看他的Adam，低声说了几句话一哄，两个人便又亲亲热热打打闹闹的了。

走到一片草生长的格外茂盛的地方，Blake的眼神突然动了一下。他的左手抓紧了Adam的手臂，右手食指轻轻放在自己的唇上，虽然一句话也没说，但整个人瞬间警觉起来的姿态让Adam不由自主的僵住了身子，大气也不敢出。Blake又仔细听了一会儿，便放开Adam的手臂，转而摆了摆手掌，让他跟在身后，自己则放低腰，小心的拨开身前的草叶，一步一步的向前走去。

Adam咽了咽口水，手不由得握紧了枪杆。作为一个标准的城里人，往常只能在《狮子王》里看到的一幕就在眼前活生生的上演还是第一次。其实刚才一时兴起说来打猎完全只是好奇心作祟——如果是Jesse在旁边一定会眉毛也不挑的一边喝茶一边说你这是多动症犯了——真正到了上的时候他却觉得自己的手指突然开始抽搐，腿脚开始发麻。可惜现实容不得他犯楞，不知道什么时候已经蹲在前面某处草丛后面的Blake早就不耐烦的开始回头朝他猛作手势。看来这是逃不过去了。Adam任命的想。

等他也在Blake身边蹲下，鬼鬼祟祟的抬头往Blake手指的方向望过去的时候，他才看见了这次的倒霉猎物。几只看起来蠢笨蠢笨的灰鸭子正在前面不远处的小池塘边梳理自己因为秋季到来而格外蓬松的羽毛，丝毫没察觉到这边有一头熊在虎视眈眈。Adam胃里纠结成了一团，他看了看鸭子，又低头看了看猎枪，然后又看向旁边靠的很近的Blake。Blake却是十分专注的盯着那几只鸭子，眼睛里闪着不寻常的光芒，Adam想他的脑海里肯定已经出现了“一枪轰去，鸭毛乱飞”的美妙景象。

但Adam的脑海里现在却只有从小到大看过的各种动画片。比如Finding Nemo，比如Toy story，比如小鹿斑比。没错，他怎么也狠不下心伤害这些在他看来会唱歌会跳舞会说话的小生命们。他慢慢端起枪，对准鸭子们。周围的世界好像突然变得格外安静，他已经几乎可以听见Blake在几不出声的自言自语一些不成句子的词。心脏开始狂跳，脉搏响的像鼓，连风刮过野草的声音也好似放大了无数倍。Adam终于好像下了什么决心似的闭了闭眼，把枪口猛地朝旁边一歪——

“砰！”

在这声响彻云霄的枪声在空旷的田野里一波波扩散开去的同时，不管是鸭子鸽子还是什么鸟全都呼啦啦飞起了一片，一时间翅膀的扑打声和尖利的叫声此起彼伏，十分热闹。Adam站起身，被这一奇景震得又惊又喜，大大的张开嘴笑了起来。等鸟们飞的差不多了，他也笑的差不多了，回过头来的时候才看见Blake也早已站了起来，抱着双臂抿着唇，一双蓝眼睛直勾勾的盯着他。

他忍不住在心里吐了吐舌头，表面上则是满不在乎的摊开手，瘪瘪嘴，瞪大眼睛，摆出“我最无辜”的天使神情耸了耸肩：“Oops！我想我不适合打猎。”说完便赶紧转身打算逃离这一是非之地，然而还没走上几步，肩膀便被一只大手牢牢抓住了。

“我想，你需要一个经验丰富的老手来给你演示演示什么是真正的——”

Adam被一把扳过了身子，惊恐的发现Blake竟然笑的灿烂无比，“——打猎。”

*

TBC

*

Adam靠在一棵枞树身上喘着粗气。

他简直不敢相信，就在三分半钟前，Blake真的说了那句话——

“你跑进那片林子里去，五分钟后我来抓你。”

刚开始的时候Adam真的以为他在开玩笑，打算用往常的招数装装无辜蒙混过关。可是Blake虽然脸上仍旧在笑，手上却毫不犹豫的把猎枪咔哒一甩，然后高高的举向空中，在Adam来得及捂住耳朵之前放了一声巨响。于是刚刚才在树林间歇下脚的鸟儿们再一次呼叫着冲向高空，在高高的树尖上方盘旋。

Adam没有丝毫犹豫，转身就开始跑了起来。他脚下不停，踩过柔软的草地，穿过来时的公路，进了苍绿色的树林。九月干燥的空气被他的衣摆带起了一阵凉风，他越跑越快，慢慢的连呼吸都有了声音。他在并不茂密的树林间穿行着，也没有特定的方向，只是向着林子的深处，全凭直觉行进，哪里好迈步就踩向哪里。胸腔隐隐的开始疼痛，肾上腺素一路上升，心脏怦怦乱跳的感觉明显的让他无法忽视，他却忍不住还是笑了，一边跑一边在林子里留下了一串毫不遮掩的笑声。

他当然不是因为害怕才跑的。Blake是他的男友，他们那么相爱，他怎么会怕。

那声枪响确实是让他下意识逃跑的信号，但Blake毫不掩饰的眼神和满脸意味深长的笑意才是真正让他动作的火光。他的笑容里慢慢染上了蠢蠢欲动的恶作剧因子。

Blake，你成功的勾起了我的欲望。现在，我要看你打算怎么办。

*

Adam靠在粗糙的树身上大口大口的喘着气，心里默默估算着自己跑了多远。他小心的回过头，沿着树身的边缘偷偷向后张望着，却只有满眼的树和灌木丛。就在他开始起疑，胃里慢慢爬上不好的预感时——

“砰！你死了。”

Adam用了全身的力气才没有在Blake紧贴在他耳边低声说出这句话时丢脸的大声尖叫起来。看在该死的老天的份上，他是怎么靠这么近却没有被他发觉的。好吧，也许那些伴随他成长的担忧并不是无因可寻。他翻了翻眼睛，正打算认命的说出“我输了，你赢了”这样的老套台词，才猛地察觉到Blake早已不是靠在他脸边喘息，而是得寸进尺的咬上了他的耳廓，手指也慢慢爬上了他的腰。

他差点就要笑出声。这个Blake，终于还是开始了。

但乖乖任他咬可称不上是够Adam的行为。虽然心里是期待的，但表面工夫可不能少。于是他故意也抬起手用力覆在了Blake开始向前行进的手指上，柔声说：“Blake，现在不行，我们在……”

一阵电流猛烈的窜过他的脊背，让他失声大叫起来。Fuck the—— 他立刻明白了天杀的Shelton在做什么。他竟然在挠他的痒！他最知道他的腰侧有多敏感，竟然还狠心这么折磨他！

Adam像一条被阿拉斯加棕熊抓住的鲑鱼，在Blake的怀里猛烈的挣扎起来。Blake的手指灵活的要命，每次攻击都精准的落在Adam的敏感点上，让他顿时失了理智的大嚷：“救命！Blake，Blake，我说真的！啊！别！别这样！啊哈、哈哈！够了、够了！”

结果他的求饶反而让Blake笑的更开心了。跟Adam比起来，他的体型要有优势的多，两只有力的臂膀把Adam牢牢的钳在自己怀里，任他左躲右闪，就是躲不开Blake的魔爪。Adam使劲的扭来扭去，却哪里也去不了，最后连腿都发软，只好把自己往地上缩。两个人完全顾不上担心满地的落叶和泥土，就这么在林子里扭打起来。终于，Adam再也受不了了，他咬咬牙，下了最后通牒：“Shelton！我警告你最后一次！啊！你最好——哈啊——住手！”  
然后在Blake毫不悔改的仰起头哈哈大笑的时候猛地抓住他的手腕一用力，把Blake压在了自己身下。

“啊哈！”Adam坐在Blake身上开心的大叫，“Blake Shelton你完了！”

Blake脸上的笑意却依旧没有丝毫消减，他似乎也累了，便安心躺在地上，扬起下巴喘起气来。他连被Adam抓住手腕压在脸边的手臂也懒得解救，就这么完全的放松的躺着，似乎笃定Adam不能对他做什么。

Adam也轻轻喘了一会儿，然后咬了咬嘴唇，倾下身，看着Blake的脸。Blake仍旧笑着，好像什么都没想，又好像想好了一切。Adam眯起了眼睛，松开了Blake的手腕，慢慢的坐直了身子，然后突然绽开一个极度危险、又极度甜蜜的微笑。Blake的笑容僵住了，他忍不住咽了咽口水。

“Blake Shelton，你妈妈没有告诉过你，不要玩弄你的猎物吗。”

*

TBC

*

Blake简直要怀疑自己是在做一场美妙到他不愿醒来的春梦。

Adam并没有完全解下他的衬衫。他只是飞快的将扣子从扣眼里释放出来，然后双手向两边一扯，轻易的将衣服推下了他的肩膀，然后拉过手肘，停在小臂，正好将Blake的双腕困在里边。做完这一切，他便收回手，却又不放下来支撑自己的身体，而是悬在Blake的小腹上方只有几毫米的位置慢慢的逡巡，好似在考虑从哪个地方下手。Blake的呼吸猛的顿了一下，渐渐的粗重起来。Adam的嘴角泛出了更加满足的笑意，他垂下眼睛，长长的睫毛好像在做一场秀一般慢慢的扑闪，然后他抬起眼，锁住了Blake呆呆的眼神，明亮的眸子里闪着狡黠的光。

Blake此时无比希望这个人能永远留在自己身边，哪怕再多一秒，再多一夜。

Adam的手终于落在了Blake的小腹上。他的手很温暖，动作温柔的像春风。他慢慢的伏下腰，手掌却一寸一寸向上挪动，抚过他的腹肌，手指轻轻掠过他的乳头——Blake忍不住颤了一下——然后在肩头握紧，而让前臂紧紧的贴在了Blake的胸前。整个过程中他的眼睛从未离开过Blake的，于是Blake就看着自己的倒影在棕色的眼珠里越变越大，直到只剩下自己的眼睛。

两个人的距离靠的太近，近到眼前的视野一片模糊，于是视线自然的下移，停在了微微张开的唇上。温热的呼吸喷在脸上，连胸膛的起伏都像是折磨。不知道是谁先有了动作，四片唇轻轻的相触了，开始好似试探般的轻咬几下之后，便深深的黏在了一起。Adam的双手沿着Blake的肩线慢慢轻抚，最后在他的颈后牢牢相扣，指腹用力的按进他的脊柱关节。明明是什么都做过的关系，每一次接吻却仍旧像是第一次一般，温柔缱绻，勾起一片火花。

Blake的手终于还是忍不住挣脱开衬衫的束缚，抚上了Adam的后腰。Adam从鼻子里发出了一声长长的呻吟，侧开脸断开了这个吻。他看了身下的人一眼，似乎觉得他脸上的表情有什么东西让他觉得十分好笑。Blake舔了舔唇，从小腹烧上来的热度几乎让他觉得自己连衣服都要起火，更别提两个人紧紧靠在一起，每一个呼吸都好像是点燃了一个火种。Adam侧了侧头，张开唇露出了雪白的牙尖，沿着Blake的耳侧斜斜的一路啃咬到下巴，然后在喉结上用力的一吮，让Blake不禁手下一个用力，狠狠扣住了Adam的臀。正在舔咬他颈侧的Adam倒吸了一口气，尖锐的牙齿在锁骨上刻下了一排深深的印记。Blake喘息着轻笑出声：“你这猎物倒够野的。”

Adam却没笑，只是透过重重睫毛看他一眼，表情莫测，声音微微有些沙哑：“被你逼的，猎人先生。”说完他伸出红红的舌尖，轻轻舔上刚才的牙印，流连一番之后，便一路向下，在Blake身前留下一条湿濡的痕迹。Blake张开嘴大口大口的喘着气，双手沿着Adam的T恤下摆钻了进去，抓住他的衣服顺着他的动作从头顶剥了下来。他的大手抚过Adam背上赤裸的温热肌肤，然后温柔的按上了他的头颅。Adam飞快的解开他牛仔裤的扣子和拉链，一把扯下。Blake低低的骂了一句，长长的手指扣进了Adam的头发。伏在他胯间的人蹭了蹭他的手，手掌却轻轻的隔着内裤按压着Blake阴茎的轮廓。他没有等Blake开口求饶，就拉下了他的内裤，露出了他已经精神的不行的欲望。

Blake几乎要咬碎自己的牙齿，看着Adam熟稔的握住他的阴茎，灵活的手腕和因为练琴和吉他而生着肉垫和薄茧的手指动作的方式简直要把他折磨疯。他几乎是红着眼睛，看着Adam伸出粉红的舌尖，试探性的舔了一下已经开始渗出前液的顶端。

Blake猛的仰起头，嘴里爆出了一串让Adam都印象深刻的粗口。他可以感觉到Adam包住他阴茎的嘴角牵出了一个得意的笑，用了全身的自制力才没有在被Adam完全吞下去的瞬间就用力操进他那张温热又濡湿的小嘴里去。Adam的嘴又紧又热，舌头又长又灵活，随着他头的动作而舔舐着茎身，每一个角落都没有放过。实际上，如果要Blake做评委的话，他绝对会把口活大赛的一二三等奖都颁给他。

在Adam开始把他完全吞进自己喉咙里去的时候，Blake觉得是时候阻止自己的尊严继续这么溃不成军了。他一个用力坐了起来，同时抓住Adam的后颈吻了上去。他的舌尖细细扫过Adam嘴里的每一个敏感点，在舌头的缠绕中品尝自己的味道。Adam呜咽一声，抬起双臂环住了他的脖子。Blake只在心里惊叹了一瞬Adam的臀瓣与自己手掌的相合度，就猛的一拉，让两个人的小腹撞在了一起。Adam立刻在他身后收紧了双膝，双腿牢牢的扣在他的腰上。牛仔布与赤裸的皮肤摩擦的快感让Adam急躁起来，他胡乱在Blake的双手和小腹之间蹭着，催促着Blake快点进行下一步。

Blake埋在Adam颈间闷笑出声，决定这场野外的狩猎戏码可以进入正题了。他一边沿着那条项链舔舐着Adam汗湿的颈窝，一边轻嗅自己眼前绽放的花朵，手上也不停歇的一路沿着Adam牛仔裤的裤腰摸索着他的臀沟。Adam已经完全沉浸于自己的欲望中，紧紧的闭着眼睛，舌头无意识的舔着自己的唇角，双脚不耐的蹬着自己的靴子，把Blake身下的大片落叶踢的哗哗响。Blake额角的汗水顺着他的眉峰流进了眼睛里，他也懒得管，用力的扯下Adam身上剩下的唯二两件衣物——Adam因为这短暂的分离不满的哼哼着，飞快的把腿从裤子里抽离，似乎恨不得这条他最喜欢的牛仔裤就此消失——然后紧紧的将他拥在自己身前。毫无阻隔的接触让两个人同时呻吟出声。这场吻似乎没有尽头，好像他们的生命里只剩下彼此，只剩下此刻。

“嗯……”Adam感觉到一根湿漉漉的手指伸进了自己的后穴，他睁开眼，撇头挣开自己的唇低低喘气。“Blake你……你他妈别告诉我你一直在裤子里放着这个……”

Blake咧开嘴笑的很开心：“刚刚追你的路上……绕路去了一下车里……”他啃着Adam的下巴，鼻尖蹭着他柔软的脸颊。

Adam翻了个不怎么用力的白眼：“我的天……以后绝对不要再跟你一起打猎了……”

Blake从嗓子眼里笑了一声，两根手指在Adam的后穴里慢慢交叉。“相信我，你会的。”然后在Adam还没有反应过来的时候，他猛地抽出手指，握住他的腰用力沉了下去。Adam大叫一声，环在Blake身上的手臂条件反射的收紧了。Blake倒吸一口气，使劲闭了闭眼，忍下那一秒射的冲动之后才咬着牙说：“Adam你……放松……太紧了……”Adam咬着唇狠狠的瞪他：“谁让你突然进来的！”Blake没想到他会这么说，忍不住大笑出声，却换来Adam在他唇上报复性的用力一咬。Blake立刻抬头追逐着他，舌头细细描绘他的唇线，左手握上Adam的侧腰，拇指沿着他的人鱼线轻轻打转，右手却伸进两人之间，开始揉弄Adam坚挺的欲望。Adam立刻软下了身子，鼻子里的呻吟声随着Blake一下一下的耸动节节拔高。他的声音是Blake觉得他身上最让人惊叹的地方之一，就像柔软的流苏，勾的人心里发痒；又像鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰，吸引的你就算被刺得发毛也甘之如饴。对Blake来说，更像是这世上最香醇、最火辣的酒，想让他一头栽进去，再也不出来。

其实Adam现在的感觉除了一下一下让他全身酥软的电流和微微胀痛的满足，其它的一切都是一片模糊。他只知道自己的脸和下巴满是自己和Blake的汗水，鼻尖萦绕的气味混杂了体液的咸湿和树林里植物特有的清香，眼前晃动着大块大块的棕色和绿色。他被温柔的抱着，被自己所爱的人温柔的侵略着。他觉得自己好像旋转木马上的孩子，心底柔软的快乐就好像要溢出来一般。他咯咯的笑了，笑的全身都轻轻颤抖，然后他伸出手，在Blake来得及问为什么之前捂住了他的眼睛。Blake的抽送顿住了，但放松的身体线条说明他一点也不紧张，只是纯然的好奇。Adam在他唇上竖了一下手指，然后是他慢慢向后仰去的动作，好像要伸手去拿什么东西。然后在回身的瞬间Blake听到了一声惊呼，好像身体里的什么部位被顶到了。他的嘴角弯了起来——孩子就是孩子——然后眼前的遮挡被拿开了。他抬起眼，然后忍不住张大了嘴巴——

“喜欢你看到的吗？”

Blake从没想过Adam戴牛仔帽会这么性感。

尤其是只戴着牛仔帽的时候。

Adam的左手高高扬起，那顶Blake无比熟悉的牛仔帽被他按在头上。Blake的眼睛慢慢扫过他微微抬起的下巴，他骄傲的神情，盘踞在他搭在Blake肩上的右臂上那只张扬的老虎，左小臂下方那把每每都会在舞台灯光下都让他移不开目光的吉他，以及那条游曳在他肋骨边缘的鲨鱼，和挺在他眼前、不断召唤他注意力的粉红的乳尖。傍晚金红色的阳光从并不茂密的树林间洒下，将他身上的Adam勾勒出一个闪闪发光的轮廓。

Blake眨了眨眼。眼前的场景好像是刚刚他跟Adam经历的狩猎的一个对调，却又似曾相识的让他恍惚。但与拿着枪的他自己不同，戴着牛仔帽的Adam非但没有让他心生敬畏，反而勾起了他内心深处的原始欲望。

他低吼一声，双手抓住Adam的腰背猛的一使力，将人困在了自己身下。Adam还没来得及惊呼，他就扣住小牛仔的后膝，双手一抬，把他的两条长腿压在了自己肩上。这个角度让他进入到了一个新的深度，Adam一颤，牙齿深深陷入自己的手背里。他身后枕着Blake的手臂，双腿缠在他的脖子上，可以说从头到脚，从里到外，整个人都陷在他的包围里面。好像为了不想堵住他的声音似的，Blake从他嘴边拉开了他的手，与自己十指相扣，然后侧开脸，从他还沾着泥土的膝盖开始，一点一点向上啃咬，在柔软的大腿内侧来回舔舐，手指则环住他的欲望，温柔的抚弄。Adam皱着眉，嘴角却在笑。他松开手，让刚才被自己捏成一片一片的落叶纷纷落下，然后用空闲的手梳过Blake额边滴着汗水的卷发，深深一吻。

Blake好像得了什么应许，身下和手里动作的速度都越来越快，到最后每一下都让他身下的Adam泻出一声抽咽。快感越积越高，像涨潮的海水，一波一波把他推向爆发的高峰。欲望破闸而出的一瞬间，他狠狠的夹紧了腿，脚尖绷得笔直，仰起头发出一阵无声的尖叫。Blake的手仍旧不停，直到他的精华沾满了自己的胸膛，而他自己也没有撑多久，很快便咆哮着射在了Adam身体深处。等高潮的眩晕慢慢平静下来，Adam才发觉，虽然自己身体已经够柔软，可被这么弯折着操了这么久，那份隐隐的钝痛还是让他皱起了眉。但一个轻柔的吻落在了他额上，然后是眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇。他懒懒的回应了这个吻，待Blake把他放下，便伸直手脚伸了个懒腰，轻轻打了个哈欠。Blake在他耳边呵呵的笑了——他的头发里竟然还沾着草叶——然后冲着他搭在额头上的乱发吹了口气：“怎么样？以后还跟我一起打猎吗？”

Adam撑起手肘挑了挑眉，看了他头顶树根旁、早已被遗忘在一边的牛仔帽一眼，似乎想到了什么好玩的事情一般弯了弯嘴角，低下头咬了咬Blake的鼻尖：“来就来，谁怕谁。”

END


End file.
